Giantkillers planning
Episode 7 - "Giantkillers" - Henry, Jack. WRITTEN BY TB and SCHROESWALD Drac and Charlotte face the Sphinx and take a sample of her blood. Dracula says it's mutated blood. They stop their journey to Skull Rock to explore the ruins of Charn. Odie's ravens present to the couple and lead them to the ruins. The Heart of Te Fiti is supposed to be there. Sabine and Rogers mourn Jake. They give him a proper funeral and encounter with the Lost Boys. They fight and meet Terence (new iteration of Tinker Bell). Terence sieges the island. The Green Mist appears to Ariel and Howl. They use Belief to destroy it. Howl tells Ariel she needs to face her fears and her past in the Maze of Regrets, as it's where the Green Mist was created. They kiss for the first time. Henry, Regina, Ivy, Alice and Tilly climb the Beanstalk/Yggdrassill/Great Tree of NW. Henry remembers his adventure in the Beanstalk. They reach Narnia and meet Winnieh and friends. They settle down in Winnieh's hideout under a tree. At the end of the episode, Ivy, collapses and Pandora speaks through her. Lucy and Christopher meet the White Witch. She rewards Fenris for bringing the children. He eats the remains of the dead Krampus. She sends him to capture a new one. We meet Pandora's other minions: Ginarrbrik, Nikabrik, the Hag and Pandora's own pet, Ginger. In flashbacks, Jack and Henry are hired by Charlotte to steal the Golden Harp from the Giant, which is said to have a genie inside. However, the Giant breaks it as they escape. They also steal the Golden Chicken. They give it to Charlotte, and she uses it to fund the Resistance. Jack and Charlotte have casual sex. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Splitting scenes *A-Team meeting Winnieh and friends - Schroeswald *Green Mist shows up to Ariel and Howl and they use Belief to destroy it - TB *Stealing of golden stuff - Schroe *Charlotte hiring Jack and Henry - TB *A-Team climbing up the Beanstalk - Schroe *Charlotte and Drac vs Sphinx, and meeting with Odie's ravens - TB *Giving golden chickens, harp to Charlotte - Schro *Charlotte and Jack romance + Jack and Henry departing - TB *Settling down in Winnieh's hideout - Schroe *Sabine and Rogers giving Jake a proper funeral - TB *Lucy and Chris meeting White Witch (having dinner, rewarding Fenris) - Schroe *Sabine and Rogers meeting Terence and Lost Boys - TB *Jack and Henry doing stuff in the Giant's castle - Schroe *Pierre sends Charlotte somewhere, sets up 804 - TB *Climbing Beanstalk in the past - Schroe TB SCENES *Green Mist shows up to Ariel and Howl and they use Belief to destroy it - TB *Charlotte hiring Jack and Henry - TB *Charlotte and Drac vs Sphinx, and meeting with Odie's ravens - TB *Charlotte and Jack romance + Jack and Henry departing - TB *Sabine and Rogers giving Jake a proper funeral - TB *Sabine and Rogers meeting Terence and Lost Boys - TB *Pierre sends Charlotte somewhere, sets up 804 - TB *The party SCHROESWALD SCENES *A-Team meeting Winnieh and friends - Schroeswald *Stealing of golden stuff - Schroe *A-Team climbing up the Beanstalk - Schroe *Giving golden chickens, harp to Charlotte - Schro *Settling down in Winnieh's hideout - Schroe *Lucy and Chris meeting White Witch (having dinner, rewarding Fenris) - Schroe *Jack and Henry doing stuff in the Giant's castle - Schroe *Climbing Beanstalk in the past - Schroe